A Good Morning Indeed
by Smackalicious
Summary: A night out leads to a night in for McGee and Ziva, and an unexpected visitor the next day. McGiva. Oneshot.


**Title: A Good Morning Indeed**  
**Pairing: McGee/Ziva**  
**Rating: T**  
**Genre: Fluff, Humor, Romance **  
**Cat: Het**  
**Spoilers: None.**  
**Warnings: None.**  
**Summary: A night out leads to a night in for McGee and Ziva, and an unexpected visitor the next day.**  
**Author's Note: Wanted to write something random, so went to the pairing generator and got Ziva/Sarah McGee/the morning after, and this is what came from it.**

* * *

It had all happened so quickly. One minute, they were at work, laughing about something, and that had led to a spur of the moment decision to go out for drinks. Alone. Which had led them back to his apartment. And now . . .

Ziva's eyes cracked open and she let out a small groan at the headache ripping its way through her head. Drinks were clearly not a good idea on an empty stomach. She raised a hand to her head and looked down at the person lying next to her and couldn't help but smile. Maybe the alcohol hadn't been such a bad idea, if it had led to this.

Next to her was a still very passed out McGee, who Ziva had to admit looked quite adorable sleeping. She just hoped he wouldn't wake up and regret that this had happened.

The night before, with the aid of one too many whiskey sours for the both of them, they had admitted to mutual feelings of attraction, and Ziva had made the move that had led to them waking up together this morning. Well, to her waking up, at least. She had a feeling McGee would be out for quite some time yet.

"My sweet McGee," she mumbled to herself, smoothing a hand over his hair and smiling as he shifted in his sleep. Just then, a knock sounded at the door. Ziva frowned, unsure of what to do. She shook McGee, trying to wake him, saying, "McGee. Wake up. Someone is here." He mumbled something unintelligible and Ziva leaned over, saying, "What?"

"You get it," he said sleepily, remaining face down on the mattress.

"But McGee . . ."

"Don't care," he responded, and Ziva let out a breath, pushing herself out of the bed and looking for her clothes. The knocking grew more impatient, so she quickly grabbed one of McGee's t-shirts and threw it on over her head and jogged toward the apartment door, praying as she went that it wasn't Gibbs on the other side.

When she reached the door, she braced herself and looked through the peephole, letting out a somewhat relieved sigh at who she saw on the other side. No one from NCIS, thank goodness, but . . .

She opened the door.

"It's about time you opened up," the guest muttered, then looked up, her expression changing into shock at seeing Ziva. "Ziva? What are you doing here?" Ziva opened her mouth, but the visitor continued. "No, wait. Don't tell me. I can guess. _Please _don't tell me. God, I hope I didn't interrupt - You know, I'm not even going to think about that." The guest paused and then spoke again. "I'm sorry. I'm being rude. Hi again. Is Tim here?"

"Yes, Sarah," Ziva responded to McGee's obviously grossed out little sister. "Um, would you like to come in? I will go . . . put on some proper clothes." She held the door open and allowed the younger woman in, then headed back toward McGee's bedroom, announcing, "I will . . . be right back." As she rushed into the bedroom, she shook her head to herself. This would only happen to them.

Now, as she entered the bedroom, the sight of McGee sleeping only served to annoy her and she shook him firmly again. "McGee!" she hissed. "I just had to let your sister in wearing only one of your t-shirts!"

"Mmm, nice," McGee mumbled into his pillow, and Ziva growled under her breath and did the only thing she could think of to wake him - she slapped him upside the head. He jolted up, breathing heavily, and said, "I'm awake, Boss!"

"I am not Gibbs, McGee," Ziva continued to hiss at him, and he rolled over, blinking the sleep from his eyes and finally settling his gaze on her, his eyes going wide when he realized what was going on.

"You . . ." he said, and pointed between her and the door, words failing him after that. Ziva nodded and he brought his hands up to his face, shaking his head.

Ziva quickly moved to the other side of the bed, finding her pants from the night before and slipping them on. "I, uh, I will finish getting dressed and I will be out of your way," she said, feeling mortified that she had misread his intentions the night before.

"Ziva, wait," he said, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. She started walking past him and he reached out and grabbed her wrist, causing her to look back at him, a bittersweet smile on her face.

"I am sorry I pushed you last night," she said softly, shaking her head. "I should have known -"

"Hey," McGee interrupted her, sliding his hand down to hers and rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. "I don't regret anything that happened last night." He paused. "Well, except maybe that last drink." The two of them shared a laugh over that and he said, "I guess I should see what Sarah wants, huh?"

"She probably thinks we are in here . . . doing what we were doing last night," Ziva said, giving him a sly smile as she helped him to his feet.

"Well," McGee said, cautiously slipping his arms around Ziva's waist, "maybe I can get rid of her quick and then . . ."

Ziva laughed at his insinuation, then let out a small gasp as he pulled her closer to him, letting her eyes flutter shut in anticipation of him kissing her. Just as their lips met, however, a clatter sounded in the living room and they parted, surprised by the noise.

"I'll be right back," McGee said, and grabbed a pair of lounge pants to slip on before heading into the living room, leaving Ziva alone in his bedroom.

McGee walked into the living room, announcing his arrival to Sarah as he did so. "Hey, Sarah, what brings you here?" he said, yawning.

"I left one of my textbooks here and forgot my key," she said, adding, "And thank God I didn't just walk in, because who knows what I would have been walking into."

McGee rolled his eyes at her. "I was sleeping. I never would have even known if Ziva hadn't said something."

Sarah smirked at the mention of Ziva. "So, when did that happen, Tim? Last I remember -"

"Last night was the first . . ." he interrupted her, speaking softly and trailing off, because she probably got the gist of what he was saying. "I don't want to get ahead of myself here, but . . . I think this could be the real thing, Sarah."

She smiled at him and said, "I hope so. I like Ziva . . . And it's about time you got a real girlfriend."

He shook his head at her and grabbed her to give her a hug. "Yeah, yeah, tell me about it," he said, letting out a sigh as he rubbed a hand over her back. "Now get outta here. We have plans."

"Gross, Tim," Sarah muttered into his shoulder, then pulled back and said, "Can I talk to Ziva before I go? Alone?"

McGee frowned, but nodded. "Sure, yeah, I'll go get her." He walked back to his bedroom, poking his head around the door frame and smiling at Ziva before telling her, "Sarah wants to talk to you."

Ziva narrowed her eyes in surprise. "Why?" she asked.

McGee shrugged. "Didn't say. I imagine it's probably going to be a, 'You better be good to my big brother or else,' kinda thing, though."

Ziva laughed and walked to the door, pressing a hand against his chest when she reached him. "I will assure her she has nothing to worry about." She lowered her voice into a sultry tone. "I plan on being very, very good to you."

McGee smiled at her like the cat who got the canary. "That sounds more than okay with me," he muttered, leaning down to kiss her.

"I can hear you!" they suddenly heard, and parted, sharing amused smiles with each other.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower," McGee yelled into the living room to Sarah, and pulled Ziva from the bedroom, sending her out with a soft push. When she arrived in the living room, she gave Sarah a friendly smile.

"Ah, your brother said you wished to speak with me?"

Sarah nodded and studied Ziva for a moment before saying, "I just wanted to let you know that . . . I like you, and I can tell, you really care about Tim." Ziva ducked her head in sudden bashfulness. "But you should know that, well, he's been hurt before. It might take him awhile -"

"I know, Sarah," Ziva interrupted softly. She gave the younger woman a kind smile and turned her head toward the bathroom as she heard the shower turn on. When she turned back toward Sarah, she found her with her textbook in hand, looking ready to leave. "Ah, it was nice seeing you again," she said, nodding, and Sarah laughed at her discomfort.

"I think you and Tim will be perfect for each other," she said, grinning at her. "I gotta run. Tell Tim I said bye, and . . ." She waved away the rest of her statement. "Yeah, I'm not even going to think about what you two have planned for the rest of the day. Bye, Ziva."

She walked out of the apartment, Ziva waving as she closed the door behind her. Once Sarah was gone, Ziva leaned against the door, smiling to herself. This wasn't at all the way she had planned for this weekend to go, but she certainly wasn't complaining.

Her smile grew as she pushed herself off the door and jogged through the living room and back toward the bathroom.

"Whoa, hey, Ziva, what are you doing in here?" McGee's voice sounded a few moments later.

"Sarah's gone. I figured, why wait?" She giggled and McGee joined her in laughing, as the shower continued to run in the background . . .

**THE END!**


End file.
